Captain Barnacles Bear
Barnacles Bear is captain of the Octopod, and he can drive any ship or GUP and is strong enough to lift a giant clam! He is voiced by Simon Grenall and his singing voice is provided by Ross Breen. 'Personality' Barnacles is very brave and very kind. He is also patient and isn't in a rush. He might sometimes get concerned about his fellow Octonauts if anything happens to them. He is generally a social figure. He is also dismissive about Kwazii's beliefs in sea monsters and he can sometimes get into little arguments with him, but they are still the best of friends no matter what. Along with being the captain, Barnacles is also the strongest member of the crew and he's demonstrated that in a number of different episodes. He's also one of the most level-headed crew members, often dismissing crew mate Kwazii's outlandish stories about sea monsters and ghosts. It's also been revealed that he rather fancies playing the accordion. To his mind, he's quite good at it, but Kwazii, who has the misfortune of living in the same pod, doubts it, as seen in "Octonauts and the Orcas". So far the only ones to appreciate the music have been a pod of Orcas. 'Looks' All white fur with a gray muzzle and a blue uniform with a matching hat. He's also always seen wearing his favorite compass on his belt. His earlobes are white, though the insides are bright blue. 'Nicknames' Jake can sometimes call him CB, because they are Barnacles' intials and his nickname. 'Relationships' Friends [[Kwazii Cat|'Kwazii Cat']]- He and Kwazii are the best of friends and the best teammates. However, they can both be a little competitive with each other like the time they had to race to get the door in The Crab and Urchin episode and they sometimes get into slight arguments. But they are still friendly towards each other. Peso Penguin- 'Peso is another best friend of Captain Barnacles. Jake Sofia Doc Mcstuffins Lucky Cadpig Rolly Spot Boris the Narwhal Janis the Seahorse Sunny the Seahorse 'Family Bianca (sister) Orson (nephew) Ursa (niece) 'Enemies' Captain Hook 'Likes' * Teaching Ocean-ology * Playing his accordion * Reading his captain's logs * Helping others 'Dislikes' * Kwazii's complaints about his chores * Arguing with Kwazii * Messing up a note in his accordion playing * Losing his Octo-compass Terra Monsters Snowball the Ursnobal A strong and brave leader of the team like his Terra Rancher and loves to go sliding on snow hills and throwing snowballs. Hunter the Scuda The excellent swimmer that loves to swim in every ocean, including the most coldest Arctic waters of Antarctica and also loves hunting for fish. Tide the Tortius The tough Tortius with a body as tough as sea rock and he loves to lift heavy things such as boulders and crates. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Main Characters Category:Octonauts Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Grown-ups Category:Leaders Category:Octonauts characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Teachers at DJES Category:Musicians Category:Mentors Category:Brothers